DE 296 10 996 discloses an electromechanical connecting device. Two parts of the connecting device, which fundamentally correspond to the functions of plug and plug coupling, can be brought into mutual opposition in different positions. Only in a specific position does matching thereof take place as a result of mechanical coding in an intended manner. The closing of several contacts can only take place in this appropriate position as a result of magnetic coding by means of differently polled magnets positioned in a specific way. However, the use possibility is limited to producing in each case a single connection based on a single, specific pattern.
One problem addressed by the invention is to provide an aforementioned device which is able to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art, more particularly enabling a contacting device or switching device to be obtained for numerous switching or contacting functions with the aim of avoiding rubbing and the associated friction in the vicinity of the contacts despite the movement needed for producing the contacts.